Dear Bella
by Samwelshdragon
Summary: A sequel to my story Dear Esme. A series of letters from the Cullen siblings to Bella at different points in time
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Bella**

Chapter 1

I cannot believe that I did not see that this was going to happen. Edward asked me not to watch and I knew that I should not have listened to him. Leaving my sister, disgusting. I was so devastated by leaving you Bella my best friend I should like to give you proof of that you mean so much – I actually found myself unable to shop. Jasper found it difficult to be in the same room as me as my guilt and devastation that added to my pain and his as well but I could not help that. I think there was a period, I think of about 3 weeks where we didn't see each other he couldn't bare to even look at me and feel the upset at our leaving you. I was so mad at Edward when he made us leave, I did not dare come say goodbye to you though Bella because I know I would not have been able to leave you. But enough of the past now is a time for the future.

I am so happy Bella that you have become like us. I have seen it from our first meeting and now we will be best friends and sisters forever. I wish it had not been like that for you though Bella to be changed feeling such fear those are the memories that I am glad I am missing I don't even like to imagine what was going through my mind and what pain I was in when I was changed. But I will make it up to you Bella for not being there with you for not being there to help you through those visions. I do remember the first vision I recall, the shock, the fear as they moved through my mind as I realised seeing papers or dates and realising that the things I was seeing hadn't happened yet. I cannot wait though to share what I see with you because though Jasper partially understands because he does have a gift he cannot understand what it is like to see the pictures and flashes I see just as I cannot truly appreciate what he has to deal with being consequently bombarded with emotion.

You may wonder why I am writing now. I spoke with Esme and she told me of your letter and of the letter she had written to you as a way to be close. It seemed like a good idea to write down how I feel. I hope that it will also help you, I have seen others that have been changed and it often leaves the new vampire disorientated and not really sure what is going on around them. I hope this will help Bella in explaining some things and will tell you that you are loved (I couldn't shop!!!) . We will talk soon in person and I will be able to wrap my arms around you and I will not have to worry about breaking the human.

If you do struggle to take in this Bella remember this one thing as the most important,

I have loved you as a sister and a friend, I loved you when Edward asked us to leave Forkes and I will continue to love you for the rest of eternity

Your devoted sister

Alice

P.S. I cannot wait for Bella Barbie time. I do not need a vision to know that you will be a beautiful vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a slightly odd one that is timed around the same point as when Esme has received the letter from Bella in dear esme

Dear Bella,

Well this sucks Bells, Alaska is completely boring without you funny little human moments and everyone is miserable. Well expect for Rosalie but she's just stuck up. You with your good heart would tell me to shut up and that she is my wife and I shouldn't be so horrible but the fact is that my wife is a bitch. She is making everyone 10 times worse Esme is acting like if she could she would be crying. Alice is acting like her batteries are flat; Jasper rarely comes out of their room and Carlisle actually shouted at me Bella, shouted at me. All I did was break a table and the TV... ok and the dvd cabinet with Esme's nice vase on top of it. He's never shouted at me before he usually smiles at me and then pretends to scrawl at me for mums sake.

Please don't think I'm blaming you Bella, I could never blame you. It s completely and utterly Edwards fault. He's not here at the moment so I can think what I like and he can't growl at me for thinking what he's really thinking but too mad to admit. He loves you and I don't understand how he can just leave you and worse of all make all of us leave you. Jasper wouldn't have gone for you again I would have protected you. He feels really bad about what happened he projects it out especially when one of us accidently mentions your name. Bella you were one of the few people who have ever looked behind the idiot jock that everyone takes me for, even my own wife sometimes, so you'll understand how much I love my family and care about everyone's feelings and a big part of that is you are my sister Bella and it kills me that I cannot mention your name in my home. That it rips me to shreds every time I think about how my block headed brother has banned me from picking up the phone and calling just because I miss your voice.

It hurts me that I have to feel Jasper projecting his disappointment, his anger at himself and his fear that he has lost you. I also hate that I am alone and have to deal with my family's belief that I just see the fun in everything because you were the one that soothed me with just a hand on my shoulder. Edward knows that I am so close to coming back to see you and that is why I think he is gone. Every time I think of you I can't get an image out of my head of you upset and downcast because I know you and I know what my brother said to you when he told you we were leaving. I am the only one willing to think about when in his presence about what we all know you are feeling.

I miss you Bells and if Edward does not get his head out of his arse soon I will be on my way back to Washington regardless of what he says to make you see how much we do love you and care about you. You are my little sister and I want you in my life whether Edward chooses to come back or not. I WILL see you soon Bella and we will have some laughs like we used to about those little human thing that you do.

I just wanted you to know this Bella. That I do miss you and that I am thinking about you. I know you are upset and I know in my heart that you are hurting but we will be together as a family soon Bella I can know that even without the advantage of Alice's gift. So in the mean time don't do anything that I wouldn't do and make sure you are giving that whore Lauren hell.

Hope you are enjoying the sound system for the truck (that's if the rust bucket is still going)

Love Emmett

He smiled at the letter and when he heard Esme call Carlisle's name tucked it into the desk and made his way down the grand staircase toward his parents. He was so engrossed in thinking about Bella all that he had written plus the strange tone to Esme's voice when she had called out that he failed to notice the calculating and curious blond that was his wife enter the room that he had managed to claim as his own. He did not see or hear her reading the letter and scrunching it up in her fist. The last thing he missed as he left to follow Carlisle who had sped off with something that held Bella's scent was Rosalie bringing the letter down to the large living room and dropping it into the massive fire place and the smirk on her face as she watched it burn.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Bella,

I guess I should start with I miss you. I love you. I'm sorry. I left because I think it's for the best, now you can have a normal life, a safe life. I don't want to condemn you to another option of a life of waiting for one of us to loose control and attack you again. I was scared Bella, when jasper attacked you on your birthday because the smell of your blood invaded every part of my being that night and it took every part of my self control not to attack you. I think part of it was anger at Jasper for making me push you. It has taken me quite a while to forgive Jasper for that but Esme has helped me see I couldn't blame Jasper for something that was in his nature to do. He has been with us so little time really and I have had to make peace with what happened and peace with my brother. Knowing you would want me to has helped me with that Bella.

I am not with the family at the moment I am finding it difficult to be around them. You see Bella when you came into my life and theirs you became a member of our family and I will never stop feeling like you belong there and now you are not with them it hurts to be with them and not you. Rosalie also has a severe problem masking her thoughts and it takes everything I have not to attack her. So I have taken up a task that I have come to see as my Duty. You, most likely would protest but I have been tracking Victoria. I have realised too late that it was not just James who was a danger too you but she as well and that it is a danger that must be removed. I am not so worried about Laurent he has travelled to the Denali clan in Alaska he won't return to Forkes but Victoria is a woman scored, her mate dead and I refuse to let her get you. I will get her before she even dares to try.

Be safe Bella and be happy. I know I have no right to ask anything of you but t is my dearest wish that he remain in peace and have a full life.

Your Edward."

He was broken out of his thoughts by a steward asking if he required a beverage. He growled low in his throat and the steward got the point quickly. Edward turned and looking out at the night sky covering Brazil. His thoughts as he folded the letter carefully and slid it into the pocket over his still heart were of Bella justifying to himself that this was necessary to her safety and all this would be worthwhile so she could live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Together Again**

Alice had dreaded this moment from the moment she had received the vision of Bella's turning. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood in front of her waiting for an explanation of why they had all been summoned, Edward being the most confused as he had told her not to call him unless it was life and death (no pun intended) plus add to that Alice was deliberately blocking her thoughts from him. The first words out of her mouth bought chaos to the confusion.

"It's Bella"

Shouts and demands were voiced from the men in the room and sneers and bitchy comments from the blond female vampire. It took a harsh stare from the normally pixie like vampire to silence the room. "There....Bella..." Jasper placed a calming hand on his wife's arm. She smiled not a proper Alice smile but at least a hint of one. She took an unneeded breath. "Yesterday Laurent returned to Forkes, he attacked Bella."

Edward growled and viciously and turned to leave but Alice's words stopped him before he could leave. "It's too late Edward." He slumped to the floor too quickly for Emmett to grab him so the burly brother sank to the floor with him and pulled Edward into his arms.

"It seems that something strange had happen before," Alice continued. "Bella had known he was coming. Visions of the future of Laurent and of Victoria returning and hurting people, hurting Charlie. So she did what she thought she had to do to stop him. So she went to the clearing in the woods and met him knowing if she was gone they wouldn't hurt anyone she loved including us. " Jasper gripped her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "We hurt her so much leaving with no contact leaving her thinking we didn't love her." She chocked on her words now. "But...but she sent Esme a letter telling her what was happening saying goodbye saying she still loved us. Esme and Carlisle left as soon as they received the letter but were too late. Carlisle ripped Laurent apart but she was dying so.. Esme changed her. She's one of us now."

Edward looked up from Emmett's chest. "She's alive?"

Alice nodded, smiling at her next statement. "Esme found her gift, her love and mother instinct made something different happen as Bella changed she felt no pain. The transition went smoothly and Carlisle and Esme are taking Bella home."

Emmett grinned. "There can be no argument now Edward, I refuse to listen to you anymore. We are going home and returning to our sister. She should not have has to carry this burden. We should have been there to protect her and keep her safe and let her know she was loved."

Jasper who had been watching the proceedings in silence finally spoke, "You know he's right Edward. I need to ask her forgiveness and our family needs to be made whole again and the only way were can do that is too beg and plead for her to forgive us and finally for us to stay together."

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak. "Don't Rose." Commanded Emmett, "I have had it and am putting my foot down. Bella is family and you will treat her as such. There will be no horrid comments or snide remarks. Not a one." She went to speak again. "I mean it Rose if you say something against her so help me god I will divorce you. Your complete unreasonable hatred of her has gone onto long. I advise you to take the saying if you can't say anything nice say nothing at all saying to heart." Rose who had never heard her husband raise his voice at her let alone order her to do something merely closed her mouth and didn't speak.

It was quickly decided that they could replace any of the possessions they had in the house so the best thing to do would be just to run back to Forkes. It wouldn't take them more than a couple of hours and they would be with Bella. Edward being the quickest took the lead and led the siblings home.


End file.
